Doom And Gloom
Doom And Gloom is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 138th case of the game and the 46th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in The Woodlands, district of Fario. Plot Following obtained clues about Abismo and LUMIA's secret operations in the Woodlands the player and Barb Bellamy went to the infamous Woodlands' asylum to see if they can find any traces of the experiments mentioned by Adelina Crypto. Shortly upon arriving to the land a cold wind blow down the yard, signaling a new arrivals. As the team went to enter inside they noticed a strange thing on the statue that ended up to be an impaled body of the asylum patient Klaus Littlefly. The team quickly found their first suspect: An asylum patient and a serial killer Miriam Young. Soon after the team found that a local teen Nicolia DeVayte often lurked with the victim but as well that a mad scientist Ronald Crazy works as a doctor at the asylum. After the autopsy Matilda told the team that the killer used drugs to drug the victim before lurking him on the top of the building from where they pushed him down but that the victim wasn't lightweight and that the killer needed to be also stronger in order to push him down. A bit later, the team recapped the case near the murder scene where suddenly a match flew above them and landed on the dry leaves, starting a fire. As the fire started to expend, barb quickly looks around and found the old fire extinguisher and used it to put the fire under control. She then picked up the match that caused the flame and found initials of Miriam Young. The team went back to her to ask her why she tried to burn them on what she said that she just sent them a signal to go away before it's too late, claiming that LUMIA won't tolerate them anymore and will kill them all once they relax and mentioned that even the victim knew that and wanted to inform the landowner but that he then died. The team then decided to go to the office of the asylum owner but inside they found nothing but a demolished room and soon enough discovered that owner of the land is Solomon Krause. As they continued to dig deeper they found that the victim was a patient of Ronald who, to team's not surprise, performed experiments on him. They soon found that Klaus and Dillan Sullivan often fed birds outside the asylum. The team then returned to the station where they were informed by Abbi that Miriam and Dillan are about to kill Solomon. The team then rushed back to the asylum where they found the duo, ready to shot Solomon with a gun which made Solomon only to laugh and tell them that as a neohuman a normal bullet won't kill me and that they both are nothing but worthless pawns. Back and fourth in the argument, Miriam shot Solomon in the chest, yet his wound healed in a second. Then, the team reacted quickly to calm the situation down and separate the arguing trio. After searching more around the asylum they found that Dillan and the victim shared more then just a friendship and that he blamed Solomon for his death, making him to confess that he is the man behind the assassination attempt. They soon found that Nicolia had a sin with the victim about the small amount of ecstasy that she smuggled for the victim, but also that Solomon had fear that the victim might knew his secrets and that he blackmailed him on multiple occasions. After the team found the last piece of the puzzle, they were ready to arrest Klaus' killer who end up to be Ronald. The team returned to the asylum to find Ronald but as no one was in the medic room the team heard a sound of electrocution coming from the basement where they found Ronald, performing the experiment of the random patient. Barb pulled her gun and pointed it at him, demanding from him to step away from the machine, which only made him to chuckle and smirk, explaining that it was better if they stood away from all of this. Barb, still holding her gun, asked him why he killed Klaus and why he do all those things on what he just said that Klaus was a double agent. He said that he thought that Klaus is another mentally weak person he could manipulate and use for purposed of LUMIA. But it seemed that he wasn't as he caught him multiple times to stalk him and act more as a member of some organization, even took interests in supernatural things and investigation about the eye-glowing creature that haunt The Woodlands. But that his suspiciousness hit the top when he was was caught off guard while he was reviving Abismo back to life and then after he left overheard him talking to someone over the phone and mentioning that he found him, referring to the person on the other side of the line as "Agent". Knowing that he was probably sent there by a federal or local police he came with the plan to kill him and came across with the plan to first drug him to he won't resist. He took the syringes and asked him to meet with him. After they set a deal they meet in the room and he drugged him and lured him to join him on the top of the building when he pushed him in hope to break apart, but that he met a slight end by getting impaled on the statue. He then turn aside and grabbed a tranquilizer gun, pointing it to the player and said that if their puppy dare to approach closer they can say a goodbye to this world. Barb giggled a bit and said that only one to say goodbye would be he as she shot his arm but with his fast reflexes he shot the dart right into the Barb's jugular vein, making her to fall down. As the player was left alone, Ronald grabbed his arms and the gun, getting ready to get his precious kill when a shining arrow made of silver shot him right in the leg and made him to fall down before a smoke started to fill the room. As the gas started to fill the room more, the layer slowly started to ran out of the air before the blackness appeared. Soon after, the player and Barb were in the hospital as Chief Loukas then approached and said that now when they are awake and all alright they need to visit Ronald and question him further. With no questions, the player got Mia and went to the protected wing of the hospital to speak with Ronald once again because of the intriguing part about Abismo. Ronald smirked and said that he is surprised no one so far knocked the fact that he revived Abismo into a neohuman and that he is one very known guy. He then gave them a hint by saying that they should look mentally not physically, implying a symbolism of the asylum. As they returned to search the entrance of the asylum they discovered a shiny pin that contained a green goo on it. After Karen analyzed the pin she found that the goo is a neohuman's blood and that thins one had DNA of Solomon. They went to speak with him in hope that he might be cooperative but he just laughed and said that he would never betray a revived ally but that he said that Abismo was with them all along before leaving his office. As he was absent the team searched it and eventually inside the drawer found a rebirth notes of the Experiment No 2691 by certain R.D. Tomahawk, a local surgeon who worked for Ronald. After a bit of searching they found his office and decided to ask him more about the notes. Even if he denied at first he eventually cracked under the pressure and said that Exp. No 2691 is Abimso or better know as Diego Diaz. Mia looked at him with a serious look before storming outside, making the player to follow her until they cam to the old ranch, a place where Diego was killed. Suddenly, a figure stepped out, being tall and with a family evil chuckle appeared to be Diego. He then said that he won't hurt them this time if they just go and leave the district because Aqucius and Nerocius won't tolatare their sniffing around anymore and that he is willing to let them go with a warning. Mia then asked him why he did all this, on what he said that police wasn't his dream and that years of lurking for the criminals made him to question his life, and excitement he felt on the job couldn't satisfy him anymore and then he met with Aqucius who willing helped him to get into the organization and climb up the ranks before getting his own alias and place to operate. He then said that he was the one that helped the main leaders with the experiments and successfully created a supernatural creature that escaped Roberto Dias. Mia at him pulled her gun and told him to surrender on what he just approached her and pulled the gun out of her arm, throwing it far away before running away, leaving just an encrypted note. They took note for the analyzes and found that the note is a mini list of creatures LUMIA managed to create: Org, Werewolf, Vampire and Phoenix At the moment, Bruno entered the station with blush on his face and asked for a moment with the player on what Mia greed saying that she need a bit of alone time. Bruno then told the player that he overheard their report and said that while he was visiting the police academy he noticed that Leonidas acts very strangely and often went to the woods and once he fallowed him towards the forests near the asylum and asked if they can come and ask him more about his sudden disappearances. As the player agreed they went to the police academy where Leonidas supervisor Lt. Henri Astro told the team that Leonidas took a day off and with his pet went to visit his "a sick sibling" in the asylum. Knowing that Leonidas' only sibling died long time ago they went to the asylum where inside one of the rooms they found his sketchbook with photos of the 6ft tall beast. They examined his sketchbook and found that he would be on the forest's edge near the old ranger's house. Bruno and the player went there and upon arriving Bruno almost collapsed after seeing that Leonidas totally calmly pets the 6ft tall werewolf, a genetic experimented werewolf LUMIA has been created. They slowly approached and then Leonidas stopped them saying that is better if they stay away if they want to be in one piece. Bruno then explained him that the werewolf he just tamed is LUMIA's experiment and that they can't lurk here free. Leonidas sighed and said that he knows a place where he would live freely but that he would need the player's help. The layer agree and then they followed Leonidas to Nicolia. A bit confused they asked her and him why they came here on what he explained that Nicolia is his friend and that she is a big supernatural lover and how her family is rich she would be able to help the poor soul to accept the mutant genes or even heal the genetic code of them. After all that being done, the team returned to the station where Chief waited for them He took his hat off and informed the squad that Barb lost a lot of blood due to fatal shot in the vein and that doctor did the best in their power but that she passed away. He then wiped his tearing eye and said that until they found Barb's replacement Bruno will temporary be transferred to the homicide unit. Bruno nodded and accepted the offer before making a promise that he will fight along the player and other personnel and avenge Barb. Chief was glad to hear that as she said that he read the report and found that Diego is Abismo but that LUMIA's escaped experiments were actually attempts of making a supernatural army. With all that in mind he said that they should work hard and find other creatures before LUMIA catch them first and use again. But in that moment Dillan entered the station and said that a human with fangs just killed someone near the Torture Dungeon... Summary 'Victim' * Klaus Littlefly (Pushed on the statue outside the asylum) 'Murder Weapon' * Statue 'Killer' * Ronald Crazy Suspects MYoungC46SFB.png|Miriam Young NDeVayteSFB.png|Nicolia DeVayte RCrazyC46SFB.png|Ronald Crazy SKrauseC46SFB.png|Solomon Krause DSullivanC46SFB.png|Dillan Sullivan Quasi-Suspect(s) R.DTomahawkQSFB.png|R.D Tomahawk AbismoQSFB.png|Diego Diaz BFilipovichQC46SFB.png|Bruno Filipovich LLupoQC29SFB.png|Leonidas Lupo Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks shrimp cocktails. * The Killer works out. * The Killer uses mouthwash. * The Killer has unnatural eye color. * The Killer is 60 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Asylum Entrance (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Picture; Victim Identified: Klaus Littlefly; Murder Weapon Classified: Statue) *Examine Torn Picture (Result: Butterfly symbol; New Suspect: Miriam Young) *Speak to Miriam Young (New Crime Scene: Victim's Room) *Investigate Victim's Room (Clues: Cigarette Pack, Bloody Rug, Broken Badge) *Examine Cigarette Pack (Result: Name; New Suspect: Nicolia DeVayte) *Examine Bloody Rug (Result: Strange Substance) *Examine Broken Badge (Result: Doctor ID Badge; New Suspect: Ronald Crazy) *Ask Nicolia DeVayte if she knew the victim *Question Ronal Crazy about the victim *Analyze Strange Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks Shrimp Cocktails) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer works out) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Clues: Used Matches *Examine Used Matches (Result: Initials) *Ask Miriam why she tried to set the team and forest on fire (Profile Updated: Miriam drinks shrimp cocktails; New Crime Scene: Asylum Office) *Investigate Asylum Office (Clues: Torn Agreement, Chest, Trashcan) *Examine Torn Agreement (Result: Faded Agreement) *Examine Faded Agreement (Result: Restored Agreement; New Suspect: Solomon Krause) *Examine Chest (Result: Video Camera) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Bottle Cap) *Ask Solomon Krause about his asylum and the victim (Profile Updated: Solomon drinks shrimp cocktails and works out) *Interrogate Ronald about the experiments he performed on the victim (Profile Update: Ronald drinks shrimp cocktails and works out) *Analyze Bottle Cap (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses mouthwash; New Crime Scene: Dirty Bed) *Analyze Dirty Bed (Clues: Bird FoodNote) *Examine Note (Result: Message; New Suspect: Dillan Sullivan) *See Dillan's and the victim's connections *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Asylum Statue (Clues: Wallet, Pile of Dirt) *Examine Wallet (Result: Old Picture) *Examine Picture (Result: Friendship Photo) *Examine Pile of Dirt (Result: Candy Bag) *Ask Dillan about the photo (Profile Updated; Dillan drinks shrimp cocktails and works out; Miriam works out and uses mouth wash; Solomon uses mouthwash) *Analyze Candy Bag (12:00:00) *Question Nicolia about the ecstasy (Profile Updated: Nicolia uses mouthwash & Ronald uses mouthwash; New Crime Scene: Demolished Desk) *Investigate Demolished Desk (Clues: Mouthwash, Syringe) *Examine Mouthwash (Result: Saliva) *Examine Syringe (Result: Blood) *Analyze Saliva (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is 60 years old) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has unnatural eye color) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Night of the Moon 4! (1 star) Night of the Moon 4 *Get more information from Ronald about Abismo *Investigate Asylum Entrance (Clues: Pin) *Examine Pin (Result: Green Goo) *Analyze Green Goo (06:00:00) *Try to make Solomon cooperative *Investigate Demolished Desk (Clues: Drawer) *Examine Drawer (Result: Notes) *Examine Notes (Result: Doctor's Names) *Try to get information from R.D. Tomahawk (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Find Abismo (Reward: Burger) *Analyze Encrypted Note (06:00:00) *See what Bruno wants to tell you *Investigate Victim's Room (Clues: Sketchbook) *Examine Sketchbook (Result: Agenda) *Speak to Leonidas about his behavior *Follow Leonidas to Nicolia's place (Reward: Expensive Scarf) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation